Wicked Dreams
by Nova1616
Summary: Wicked Dreams is a Klaroline fanfiction that goes through all the drama of Klaus' seduction and Tylers protection. Not set in any particular moment in the show. Reviews are very much appreciated! Pairings are KlausxCaroline...StephanxKatherine...RebekahxMatt...ElenaxTobias...BonniexJeremy
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 1:**

…**Caroline's Pov…**

Where's Tyler? I'm supposed to meet him here at his house at 3:00. I look down at her phone, its 3:30! He's beyond late. "Tyler..? Tyler!?" I yelled while looking through the Lockwood manor. Then I feel someone's hands on my waist; I turn around and before I can even let out a sound, he kisses me with a lot of passion. "Ty.." I tried to get in his name but he continues on. "Seriously Ty.. We have to leave!" He rolls his eyes in affection. "The grill can wait a few more minutes!" Tyler says to me leaning in for another kiss. I grab his hand before he gets too close and start to walk outside the door. We get into my car and head to the grill.

…**Elijah's Pov…**

"Niklaus, do we have to?" I ask him as we walk towards the grill. "You only want to go to the grill at this hour cause of Caroline. Tyler and her have their date around now, don't they?" A smirk goes abound Klaus' face. He continues to walk, not answering my question. When will he give up this obsession?

…**Caroline's Pov…**

"Im glad…. What is he doing here?!" Tyler yells and I look over to see Klaus walking through the door. Klaus walks strait to the bar as if he didn't see us but it's clear he did. "Tyler don't, he's not worth it." I try to keep Tyler calm but I knew it wasn't going to work.

Tyler walks over to the bar where Klaus and Elijah are talking to the bartender. "What are you doing here Klaus?" Tyler asks with an agitated voice. "Just having a drink with my mates," Klaus replies to Tyler with that little smile of his. "You're here cause of Caroline!" Tyler yells at Klaus making a scene at the grill.

I walk up to the bar looking at all the people around them staring and keeping quiet trying to listen in. "Hello Caroline." Klaus says to me with a flirty tone. "Klaus.." I reply in an irritated voice. "Come on Tyler, let's get out of here." I grab Tyler's hand, pulling him out the door. "Bye Caroline" Klaus yells to me as I walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 2:**

… **Caroline's Pov …**

"Uh he bothers me so much!" Tyler complains to me. "He's clearly trying to get between you and me!" He continues to rant on.

"Just ignore him Ty, he'll eventually stop." I try to calm him down but I can tell it's not working.

"How can you ignore someone who constantly flirts with you and shows up on all of our dates?" Tyler asks me. I don't understand why he seems so eager to hear my response.

"I don't mind because I know he can't break us up, I Love You." He looks relieved as I tell him.

"I love you too." Tyler responds.

…**Caroline: Midnight…**

Caroline tossing, turning, sweating, and moaning.

**(Caroline's Dream)**

Caroline's in a romantic pent house rapped in a hotel robe just exiting the shower. Someone grabs her from behind with his hands on his hips and kisses her passionately. It's the heaviest, most romantic kiss she's even gotten. They travel to the bedroom continuing to make out. He throws her onto the bed then crawls on top of her as she attempts to unbuckle his pants. Then there's a knock on the door.

He gets up, "I'll get it love," he says to her walking to the door.

Caroline waits on the bed thinking of different poses she can do for when Klaus returns. She hears yelling outside the bedroom walls but can't put her finger on it. She figures that Klaus is just yelling at the guy who brought room service. She puts her robe on and runs out of the bedroom up to Klaus and puts her hands around him hoping he would calm down.

"Caroline..?" Bursts in Tyler from outside the room.

…**..End of Caroline's dream…..**

**(Caroline's Bedroom)**

"Caroline..?" Comes Tyler into her bedroom with a soft whisper tone. "Are you up?" asks Tyler. Caroline rolls over, and keeps turning and sweating in her bed.

"Im sorry" she says real quiet is her sleep.

"Caroline." Tyler says a little louder putting a hand on her shoulder. Caroline wakes up real fast a scared. "Did you have nightmare?" Tyler asks her as he sits down and she snuggles into his shoulder.

"Of some sort, yes." Caroline responds nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 3:**

…**..Tyler, Caroline, Elena…**

Caroline, Tyler, and Elena are walking outside the grill. "We have to order the balloons, cups, streamers," Elena reads off of a list of things she needs to do to Caroline. It's as if Caroline can't hear her though, just a faint humming in the back of her thoughts. She's too busy thinking about the dream she had and keeps having every night. Why would she be dreaming of Klaus… "Caroline!" Elena yells as she stops and waves her hand in front of her. "What is going on with you? You're not yourself. Usually you're the person obsessing on what we have to buy for the spring dance."

"It's just this dream I've been having every night." Caroline replies making it seem like a nightmare.

"Yet she won't tell me what the dreams about." Tyler smiles. Caroline, thoughts still abound her dream, walks a little faster turns and stops right in front of Tyler and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. "Where did that come from?" Tyler asks surprised.

"I've just missed you, that's all." Caroline explains to Tyler. Her knowing the real reason she had kissed him. To get her mind off that dream and off of Klaus.

Elena rolling her eyes at the two of them grabs Caroline's hand. "Sorry I have to steal your girlfriend away from you. So much to do, so little time." Elena rushes off with Caroline. When their far enough from Tyler, Elena asks "So what was that dream about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Caroline asks in a defensive way.

"Well that kiss wasn't just because you missed Tyler. I could hear your heart beat. It had something to do with the dream you keep having, I'm sure of it." Elena says trying to get Caroline to spill what she's been hiding.

"It was nothing." Caroline yells to Elena trying to get her to change the subject. Caroline really didn't want to tell Elena about the dream she'd been having. Elena and Caroline head to the grill to grab a bite before they go shopping for the spring dance. They sit down in a booth by the corner of the building.

"Now tell me what the dream was about. Even if it had nothing to do with the kiss." Elena begs to Caroline making a puppy dog face.

"Fine but no judgment, okay?" Caroline asks to Elena. She figured she'd have to tell Elena sooner than later so she decided that she'll tell her now.

"No judgment!" Elena replies.

"I've been having this dream that starts off in a hotel, a penthouse suit to be exact."

"Oo romantic." Elena says to Caroline. Elena couldn't think of a reason that Caroline wouldn't tell this story to Tyler.

**Meanwhile: Klaus and Elijah**

"No, I want her here! I don't want to keep letting her live out her eternity days in joy!" Klaus yells to Elijah talking about Katherine.

"Okay brother, but let us eat before you go on your hunt." Elijah says to Klaus.

"Fine, pick who shall be the lucky person to join us for lunch." Klaus tells to Elijah.

"I didn't mean people, I meant actual food We need to keep up our appearances."

Klaus and Elijah walk towards the grill as Klaus stops. "Whats wrong brother?" Elijah asks Klaus with a look of concern.

"Caroline... she's in the grill with Elena." Klaus tells Elijah as he smiles. Klaus continues to listen to Caroline as he walks closer to the grill.

…**.Back to Elena and Caroline….**

"Yeah it seems that way doesn't it." Caroline says with a nervous look on her face. "Then its me getting out of the shower with a robe and someone grabs me from behind and kisses me. The best kiss I could ever imagine. Then we go to the bedroom, we start to undress when there's a knock on the door. He opens the door and Tyler comes budging in." Caroline continues with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"Oh my god, Caroline. Who were you dreaming about!?" Elena asks.

"It was Klaus…" Caroline pushes out of her mouth, hesitant to even say.

"Klaus?" Elena yells to Caroline. "You can't be dreaming of Klaus. You're dating Tyler, and Klaus is a bad person!"

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it. I don't control my dreams." Caroline says back to Elena.

…**..Klaus and Elijah…..**

"You heard that right?" Klaus asks Elijah, smiling.

"Yes Niklaus, but that doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream." Elijah tells Klaus trying to get him to go any further with his infatuation with Caroline.

"That dream means everything." Klaus says smiling and walking faster towards the grill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 4:**

…**.The Grill….**

Tyler walks into the grill. "Don't say anything to Tyler!" Caroline insists to Elena. Caroline stands up and kisses Tyler hello.

"Did you girls get what you needed to get done?" Tyler asks as he sits into a chair next to Caroline.

"Yep, we know where our priorities lie." Elena said glaring at Caroline. Klaus and Elijah walk into the grill. Klaus automatically looks around for Caroline and heads to their table. "This should be interesting." Elena tells Caroline and Tyler as she points out who's headed on over.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks Klaus very agitated. Caroline doesn't say anything; she assumes that Klaus herd her and Elena's conversation.

"I just came over to say hi to Caroline," Klaus looks over at her, she's looking down at her lap. "Hi Caroline."

"She doesn't want you here!" Tyler yells and stands up in Klaus' face.

"Oh I know, only in her dreams." Klaus smiles and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 5:**

…**.. High School …**

"The balloons go over there, the plates go there and they streamers need to be moved to the right!" Caroline is giving instructions to some volunteer freshman. "The spring dance is in 4 hours, this must be set up right!"

"Looks good in here," Elena walks into the school gym, "feeling better then? Has your dreams gone away?" She asks.

"Yes, there all gone. No more dreams about him!" Caroline responds to Elena. She knew that if she told her the truth that her dreams have not gone away she would freak. She decided to act like they are actually gone and ignore them.

"Good, now I have my Caroline back. What can I do to help?" Elena asks.

"Help those freshmen move the streamers, they have no clue what to do." Caroline hands over some tape and Easter color streamers.

"Speaking of guys, where's Stephan and Damon?" Caroline asks Elena.

"I don't know, there off on a road trip, brotherly bonding they said." Elena replies rolling her eyes.

"They expect us to believe that they are on a road trip together, brotherly bonding?" Caroline laughs.

…**Klaus' Manor…**

"A little bit more off of the bottom, it's too long." Klaus orders as he's getting fitted into a tux. Elijah walks into the front door. "Ah Elijah, how do I look?" Klaus asks as he spins around once to get a better look.

"Dashing bother, but why the need for a tux?"

"The Spring Dance." Klaus disclosed.

"You aren't a high school student, you can't attend that dance." Elijah tells Klaus hoping he will give up on trying to win over Caroline.

"Correct, but I am a chaperone and I must finish getting ready for tonight." Klaus says to Elijah walking him to the door.

"What's going to happen tonight Niklaus?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"You'll see…" Klaus replies as he shuts Elijah outside of his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 6:**

…**..Elena's House…..**

"We only have one hour until the dance!" Caroline said rushing through the front door of Elena's house.

"Come in, is Tyler matching your dress with his tie?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Of course, I picked it out for him. It's a light blue." Caroline replied as she opened up her makeup bag. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you. Who are you going with?" She asked.

"Matt is taking me. Rebekah is out of town so I'm his date." Elena responded. "Can you curl this last piece of hair? I can't reach it." Elena asks while handing her curling iron to Caroline.

"Yeah, here, it's good. Now let me see your dress!" Caroline says excitedly. They both put on their dresses. Caroline's dress is a long light blue dress with sparkles on the top half. Elena's is a hot pink short dress.

"It's gorgeous!" Caroline yells as she feels Elena's dress.

"Yours is perfect for you car, I love it!" Elena yells back.

"Where are Tyler and Matt? We've got to go!" Caroline tells Elena as she opens the front door. "There they are." Tyler and Matt are just stepping out of a limo.

"Oh my gosh Tyler, it's perfect!" Caroline says to Tyler as she kisses him. They all get in the limo and head to the spring dance.

…**.High School Gym…**

Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Matt all walk into the high school gym. "It looks great Caroline!" Says some freshman girls running past them.

"Yeah, it looks really good Car," Tyler says to Caroline kissing her cheek "Matt and I will go get you two drinks." Tyler and Matt go to the refreshments table.

"Look who's here." Elena tells Caroline grabbing and turning her around, pointing to Klaus.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline yells nervously.

"This should be fun.." Elena states with a smile on her face.

Klaus walks up to the refreshments table, "Tyler… Matt." he says taking the drink Tyler just poured. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here Klaus? You're not a student here." Matt asks.

"Im a chaperone, have to watch over all you guys." Klaus replies.

"We all know you're not here to chaperone. You are here to annoy me and flirt with Caroline!" Tyler yells. Caroline and Elena walk over, "Here's your drinks." Tyler gives Caroline a cup filled with fruit punch in it. They walk over to the other side of the gym.

"It looks like your plan to woo Caroline failed brother," Elijah states, Klaus laughs. "Why the amusement Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"That was just a conversation. My plan hasn't even begun." Klaus replies walking out of the school gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 7:**

…**..School Hallway outside the gymnasium…..**

Klaus and six of his hybrids are all standing in a circle outside the gym. "Do you all understand the plan?" The hybrids all nod at Klaus' question. "Good, at exactly 10 o'clock." Klaus restates walking back into the gymnasium.

…**Gymnasium…. **

Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Matt are all dancing on the dance floor. There has been five fast songs on in a row now. "I have something for you." Tyler tells Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline yells over the music.

"It's a surprise. I'll go and get it right now, it's in my locker." Tyler replies leaving Caroline on the dance floor with Elena and Matt.

…**School Hallway…**

Tyler is at his locker putting in his combination when one of the six hybrids comes up behind him and snaps his neck. "Get his feet." Yells the hybrid to the other. Two hybrids carry Tyler to the boiler room as the other four follow. They shut and lock the steel door barricading it in.

…**Meanwhile in the Gym…..**

Tyler walks out of the gym going to get Caroline's present. The first slow song of the night comes on. Elena and Matt step closer together and sway with her arms on his shoulders. Caroline is just standing in the middle of the dance floor about to walk off to the side of the gym when Klaus comes up behind her. "May I have this dance?" Klaus asks. Caroline looks around for Tyler hoping he would stop her. Before Caroline can say no to him, he grabs her hand and twirls her into his arms. She figured its just one dance; Tyler will be back any second. Klaus puts his hands around her waist, Caroline looks down. She doesn't know why she feels so vulnerable around him. "What are you thinking about?" Klaus asks as he lifts up her chin with his hand.

She doesn't want to admit it but something about Klaus is attractive. It's not just his alluring accent and looks. She can't help but think that she's attractive to the dangerous side of him. "Nothing…" Caroline replies with a lie.

"Caroline..?" Klaus says waiting for her to look up at him. "I fancy you." Klaus continues. She looks down and around to the side.

"Why do you go through all this trouble for me?" Caroline asks. She didn't actually want to ask because she's afraid that she might fall in love with the answer he gives.

"I know I don't deserve you but it doesn't stop the way I feel about you. It isn't just your flawless skin and golden hair. You're intelligent, stubborn, respectful, and beautiful and I love the way you make me feel." Klaus replies not mentioning that he loves the person he is around him. Caroline smiles back at him. Klaus leans in to kiss Caroline when Elena interrupts.

"Caroline, Klaus did something with Tyler! We found his hybrids blocking Tyler in the boiler room, they snapped his neck!" Elena yells to Caroline stopping the twos kiss.

Caroline pushes away Klaus and runs to the boiler room. "Tyler!" Caroline yelled, seeing him down on the ground. He starts to slowly get up.

"Im fine, where's Klaus?" Tyler asks.

"Don't worry about him, everything's fine." Caroline replies hoping she could keep everything civilized. She can't believe that she almost fell for Klaus' seduction! Klaus comes walking by the doorway of the boiler room. Caroline walks into the hallway away from everybody and Klaus follows "I can't believe I thought you changed. I can't forget about everything you have done to me and my friends." Caroline cried. "But that doesn't mean you have to be a bad person forever. You're in love with me and I believe anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."Caroline said softly then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 8:**

…**.Caroline's Dream….**

Caroline's in a romantic pent house rapped in a hotel robe just exiting the shower. Klaus grabs her from behind with his hands on his hips and kisses her passionately. It's the heaviest, most romantic kiss she's even gotten. They travel to the bedroom continuing to make out. He throws her onto the bed then crawls on top of her as she attempts to unbuckle his pants. Then there's a knock on the door.

He gets up, "I'll get it love," he says to her walking to the door.

Caroline waits on the bed thinking of different poses she can do for when Klaus returns. She hears yelling outside the bedroom walls but can't put her finger on it. She figures that Klaus is just yelling at the guy who brought room service. She puts her robe on and runs out of the bedroom up to Klaus and puts her hands around him hoping he would calm down.

"Caroline..?" Bursts in Tyler from outside the room. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"..Tyler!" Caroline yells as Tyler runs out of the room. Caroline runs to the door way to see him run out.

"Caroline?" Klaus asks gently, wondering if Caroline is going to go after Tyler or stay with Klaus. Caroline looks down at her feet and backs into the room slowly closing the door.

…**..End of Caroline's dream…..**

"I thought the dreams were over; they only got worse, especially after what he did last night to Tyler. He's manipulating, vindictive, seducing, handsome, and that accent... wait no! I can't let those thoughts get into my head, he isn't Tyler." Caroline expressed to Elena.

"Exactly, just try to get him out of your mind." Elena responded. "Now you have to get out of bed and get ready! We are going to be late to school."

…**High School…**

"What are you going to do about Klaus?" Matt asked Tyler. "He is obsessed with Caroline."

"Nothing…" Tyler answered.

"What do you mean nothing? He is going to try to take Caroline from you."

"I can't do anything Matt!" Tyler yelled, "And Caroline can't be taken from me. Only she can decided to leave and she won't." Tyler stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked as she walked up behind Matt.

"He's just a little edgy because of what happened with Klaus. Knowing he can't really do anything about it." Matt told Caroline. "He's just worried."

"What is he worried about?" asked Caroline.

"I think he's afraid that Klaus will succeed at winning you, but he won't admit it."

"I'm not a prize to be won!" Caroline snapped at him. That's exactly how she felt though. I prize being tugged and fought over by two participants. The bell rang and they all went to class.

…**After School…**

Caroline walks up behind Tyler and puts her hands around his eyes. "Guess who" Caroline says. Tyler turns around leaving her hands on his shoulders and kisses her.

"I love you Caroline." Tyler tells her as he kisses her again.

"I love you too." Caroline responds and quickly gives him another kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, hope you guys didn't make plans cause I need my best friend tonight!" Elena exclaims. Caroline looks up at Tyler to see if he had any plans that he didn't mention.

"Nope, you two have fun." Tyler tells Elena. As Caroline laughs, she sees Elijah standing on the opposite side of the street. Tyler looks around and sees Elijah. He begins to walk over there,

"Tyler no, I have to talk to him alone." Caroline tells Tyler as she grabs his arm and pulls him back. Tyler agrees, him and Elena will be able to hear them talking anyways so he didn't mind.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"No, why would I have seen him?" Caroline asks with a snippy tone.

"He hasn't been home and I haven't seen him since last night." Elijah reveals.

"So, he runs off all the time. What's so important about him leaving this time?"

…**Flash back…**

"Why even bother Niklaus? She is just some girl." Elijah asks.

"She isn't just some girl, she's Caroline. Im not leaving Mystic Falls until she makes her feelings clear to me and she knows mine." Klaus responds.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how you feel and you know she couldn't care less." Elijah tells Klaus.

"Our TRUE feelings." Klaus adds.

…**Outside the school…**

"He made it clear he wasn't going to leave this time." Elijah responded leaving out the details of last night about Klaus wanting to settle down.

Caroline took a second and looked at Elijah, he seemed worried. "You are actually worried about him aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Caroline. He wouldn't have left without letting me know. He had things to do in Mystic Falls. He's gone." Elijah revealed. Caroline turned around to see if Tyler and Elena were still across the street listening, they were. She turned back around to Elijah and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 9:**

…**Caroline's House…**

"We shouldn't worry about it. He's probably just creating a master plan." Tyler tells Caroline.

"Elijah was worried and he wasn't faking it, I could tell." Caroline responded.

"He has only been gone one night. He could of gone somewhere and not of told Elijah. I doubt he tells Elijah everything."

Caroline realized that she seemed too worried about Klaus. He had only been gone one night but Elijah wasn't acting out his emotions. "Okay we can wait a few days and see what happens."

…**Graveyard…**

"Hurry up, that isn't going to sedate him for long. He heals faster than all of them so we have about 3 minutes."One guy said to the other four guys.

"It would be a lot faster if you helped us Jeremiah." One of the guys yelled back.

"I am supervising everything Brice. You, Noah, Ty, and Tobias are trainees." Jeremiah yelled as he walked towards a mausoleum. Brice, Ty, Tobias, and Noah all followed carrying a body into the doors of the mausoleum.

"This is a huge place to cage an original." Ty said sarcastically. All the trainees looked around the tiny square mausoleum.

"Idiot, there is obviously more to this mausoleum then what we can see." Brice said to Ty as he slapped the back of his head. Jeremiah pulls on one of the statues attached to the wall and it opens up a staircase in the floor.

"Down here." Jeremiah walked down the staircase. It's a dirty underground room with little rooms with bars for walls. It almost looks like a police station. They put the body in one of the cells. "Careful guys, he is half werewolf half vampire. He has more strength then what we are used to having down here so be on guard." Jeremiah explained. "You guys stay here and let me know when he wakes up. Noah, come with me." Jeremiah commanded.

"Why does he always take Noah with him, never one of us?" Ty asked.

"That's cause Noah is his little pet. He will do anything Jeremiah says." Brice responded rolling his eyes.

"Noah is just loyal and doesn't despite Jeremiah." Tobias said snipped. "You will never be the leader as long as Jeremiah is still alive. He has qualities you wouldn't ever be able to have." Brice looked over at Tobias and stood up defensively. Tobias walked up the stairs and out the doors of the mausoleum.

"Just leave him." Ty said to Brice. Brice sat back down in his chair chiseling a wooden stake.

…**Outside the grill…**

"Bonnie you can't go away for the whole summer!" Elena whined.

"It's a great opportunity and we have family friends down there." Bonnie responded. Elena turned around in front of bonnie and started walking backwards on the sidewalk.

"Georgia is too far away for you to go for three months though!" Elena continued. "Cant you just put it off another sum…" Elena bumped into a guy and fell on the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh, sorry." Elena said laughing as she tried to stand up. He helped her up. Elena looked up at who was helping her. This tall handsome guy that she hasn't met yet with dark brown hair and eyes. Elena and the guy stared into each other's eyes.

"Im sorry." He said to Elena.

"No I am, it was my fault. I was walking backwards. Im Elena." She replied continuing to stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"Im Tobias." He said.

"Im bonnie." Bonnie interrupted. "Are you new in town?" She asked.

"Yeah I just moved here with my brothers." Tobias responded. He looked around, "Im sorry I have to go, nice to meet you Bonnie. Will I see you around Elena?" He asked.

"Of course." Elena answered. Once Tobias was gone Bonnie dropped her mouth open looking at Elena.

"He is hot, and he likes you!" Bonnie yelled. Elena just laughed and they continued walking.

…**Under the Mausoleum…**

"Call Jeremiah, he's starting to wake up." Brice demanded. "And where's Tobias, he's been gone awhile." Ty calls Jeremiah to tell him that the original is waking up.

"They're on their way**." **Ty told Brice. Jeremiah and Noah walk in about five minutes later.

"Where's Tobias?" Jeremiah asks.

"Right here, just had to take a walk." Tobias responded as he was walking down the mausoleum stairs.

"He's waking up." Noah stated.

Jeremiah walks over to the cell and looks at the struggling original to wake up. "Klaus, the oldest original, the strongest original, the hybrid original." Klaus just starts to see clearly and runs to the bars using all his strength to break out of the cell. "Yeah… That's not going to work." Jeremiah explained. "Witchcraft can really be a bitch, cant it?"

"Who are you guys?" asked Klaus.

"Ah, something an original doesn't know."Brice jumped in the conversation.

"Out!" Jeremiah yelled to Brice pointing at the door. Klaus smiled.

"It sucks having someone trying to be you and be better than you all at the same time doesn't it?" Klaus said.

Jeremiah looked over at him "Tell me where it is!" He demanded.

"Where what is?" Klaus asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He replied.

"If you want answers than your going to have to answer some of my questions."

Jeremiah responded "Fine, what's your question?"

"Who are you guys?" Klaus asked.

Jeremiah laughed. "We are the iqembu." Klaus looked up him shocked.

"The Faction?" Klaus clarified. "How can that be. There isn't any more, i made sure of that."

"Getting rid of the Faction doesnt prevent more from being trained to be in it. We have been trained since birth to fight vampires, originals to be exact." Jeremiah responded. "We have been pushed passed our physical and mental breaking points and tested to make sure when we are in this moment we know exactly what to do." He continued. "Now, Where is it?"

"Hidden." Klaus responded.

"Im not going to waste time tourturing you, because i know i cant kill you without the right tools, but i can kill everyone you care about right infront of you." Jeremiah yelled.

Klaus laughs, "I dont love anybody." Klaus revealed.

"Well now thats not true. You see, we have kept tabs on you for awhile now. Whats her name?" Jeremiah pretends to think. "Oh yes, Caroline." Klaus runs to the edge of the cell trying to get through to him but its cealed with magic. "Let's see if you'll tell me where the location of the stone is after i kill Caroline." Jeremiah leaves the mauseleum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 10**

…**Elena's House…**

"Jeremy, hurry up. We are going to be late for school!" Elena yelled up the stairs.

"Have you heard anything from Stephan and Damon?" Alaric asks.

"No..." Elena answers. Jeremy comes jogging down the stairs.

"They will eventually turn up." Alaric tells her. Elena and Jeremy leave the house and drive to school.

…**Mausoleum…**

"Go to the school and enroll as a student, both of you." Jeremiah says to Tobias and Brice. "Keep an eye on Caroline." Tobias and Brice walk out of the Mausoleum and head to the school.

"She will know something is going on." Klaus says to Jeremiah about Caroline.

"We will see about that." Jeremiah responds.

…**High School…**

"Feels like I haven't seen you in awhile Caroline." Elena says as they walk towards bonnie's locker.

"I know, I've been pretty busy with school, Tyler, and the upcoming founders ball."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about the founders ball!" Elena replies.

"You have to go!" Caroline exclaims.

"Go to what?" Bonnie says.

"They founders ball, you guys have to come." Caroline begs.

"I don't know…" Bonnie says. "Jeremy won't want to go to that."

"Yeah, and I don't have a date." Elena adds on.

"Well, make him come. He will do anything for you. And Elena, anybody in town would love to go to the founders ball with you." Caroline explains.

"Elena!" Bonnie grabs Elena's shoulder and turns her around pointing to the office. "Look, its Tobias. Is he coming to this school?"

"I don't know.. Who is that he is with?" Elena asks as she walks over there.

"Tobias." Elena says as he turns around.

"Hey… Elena right?" Tobias asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, are you going to school here now?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I .." Tobias tries to respond as Brice interrupts. "Im Brice."

"Im Elena." She responds curiously.

"Im Tobias' brother." He adds and walks away into a classroom.

"Sorry, he's a little strange." Tobias tells Elena. Caroline and Bonnie walk over to them.

"You already know Bonnie, this is Caroline." Elena introduces. Tobias looks shocked to see that this is the girl that Jeremiah told Brice and him to keep an eye on.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline. "Now that I know who you are, you have to come to the founders ball."

"What's the founders ball?" Tobias asks.

"It's a ball that the founders throw every year." Elena explains.

"So… can you come?" Caroline asks.

"Depends, are you going?" he asks Elena.

"I haven't really thought about it." Elena replies.

Caroline jumps in. "Of course she's coming because her best friend has spent so much of her time making this ball the best founders ball Mystic Falls has ever had."

"Well since you're already going to be going… Do you want to go with me?" Tobias asks Elena. Bonnie and Caroline smile and look at Elena.

"She would love to!" Caroline answers.

Elena looks at Caroline and rolls her eyes. "Yes, I would." Elena adds. The bell rings, "What is your first class?" Elena asks Tobias.

He looks down at his schedule "It looks like Physics."

"That's my first too, you can follow me." Elena tells him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 11**

…**High School…**

Brice looks over at Tobias from across the football field and walks over to him. "What?" Tobias asks.

"You're not supposed to be making friends." Brice tells him. "We have to be looking for the girl, Caroline. You don't know who people are in this town. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, everything supernatural is in this town."

"Im blending in, something you probably don't know how to do. And it happens that my new friends include the girl, Caroline." Tobias tells Brice. "But they are just normal human beings."

"Okay... just don't get too distracted and DON'T develop feelings. You know what we are here to do, we have to stay on task." Brice commands.

"I know where my priorities lie. Besides, you're not Jeremiah so don't act like it!" Tobias yells.

…**Mausoleum…**

Klaus is just sitting in the cell watching and listening to Jeremiah whisper to Noah. They go up the stairs of the Mausoleum leaving Ty with Klaus. "Nobody tells you much do they?" Klaus says to Ty.

"They tell me what they need to tell me." Ty replies. Klaus listens to see if he can hear Jeremiah and Noah talking up the mausoleum but it seems to be they have left.

. They hear things crashing and falling down in the mausoleum. Ty stands of from his chair to see what the noise is when a vampire comes up behind him and snaps his neck. Another vampire grabs the keys off Ty and unlocks Klaus. "Katarina...? Damon…?" Klaus asks trying to see if it was actually Damon and Katherine.

"Get him out of here, ill burn the body." Damon tells Katherine.

"Just come with us, he's already dead." Katherine responds. Damon, Katherine, and Klaus hurry up the stairs and out of the mausoleum, through the graveyard and into Katherine's car.

Klaus is in the back with Katherine as Damon is driving. "Well you two were the last people I would see trying to help me out of that place." Klaus says.

"Who were they?" Katherine asks him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Klaus responds. "And seeing Damon Salvatore with Katherine Pierce."

"Who were they?" Damon asks.

"The iqembu, the Factions." Klaus reveals. "A group of brothers trained since birth to hunt, fight, torture original vampires. There goal is protect the world from all vampires."

"Well why didnt they kill you then?" Katherine asks.

"They were looking for something." Klaus replies.

"For what?" Damon asked.

Klaus laughs. "You're going to have to do alot more then rescue me to find out the answer to that question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 12**

…**Mausoleum…**

"Why would you think that?" Ty asked Brice as they all walked down the stairs into the basement.

"It just seems..." Brice starts to reply and then sees Jeremiah on the ground, dead. They all run over and kneel down to the ground.

"Klaus is gone too, what happened?" Tobias asks. Jeremiah starts moving, "He was, rescued." Jeremiah says slowly as he starts to regain his strength. "The two vampires, Damon and Katherine, took him."

"What do we do?" Noah asks as he helps Jeremiah up to his feet.

"Get Caroline, Now!" Jeremiah yells at the four of them.

"But I thought you wanted us to just watch over her until you wanted to use her for information from Klaus." Brice adds.

"Plans have changed. We will have to find a different source to get Klaus to tell us where it is. We'll use Caroline to get Klaus to come with us." Jeremiah explains.

…**Outside the grill…**

Ring… Ring… Elena answers her phone. "Where are you? Emergency… They ordered the wrong things for the Founders ball, I need help!" Caroline freaks out through the phone.

"Calm down, I'll help you later. Im meeting Tobias at the grill soon." Elena responds.

"Im coming over there, I'll be gone before he shows up." Caroline quickly says and hangs up before Elena can tell her otherwise.

"Caroline..?" Elena asks in case Caroline was still on the phone. She walks towards the Grill across the street.

"Elena!" Tobias yells from down the street waving his hand. She smiles back as she walks towards him. "Want something to eat?" He asks as he guides her towards the door.

Before they get to the door Klaus comes out of nowhere with his vampire speed and pins Tobias against the grill wall outside."Klaus!" Elena yells at him "What are you doing?" She asks as she pushes Klaus away from Tobias. "Are you okay?" She asks. Tobias shakes his head.

…**Meanwhile…**

Caroline grabs her purse and shuts her house door behind her and out of nowhere Ty comes up behind her and snaps her neck and drags her to his car. He drives her to the mausoleum. She starts to regain consciousness and notices where she is but she doesn't have any strength to move yet. Ty opens up the back car door and grabs her, dragging her body down into the cells of the mausoleum.

…**The Grill…**

Klaus tries again and grabs Tobias from Elena and snaps his neck. "NO" Elena yells running over to Tobias. With vampire speed Brice comes over to Tobias and pushes Elena away from him. He helps Tobias up and he starts to regain consciousness. "What..?" Elena looks at Tobias confused on how he just survived Klaus snapping his neck.

"Im sorry" Tobias says to Elena.

"Where is it Klaus?" Brice yells to Klaus. Tyler sees everyone standing by the grill and walks over. "What's going on?"

"You will never know where it is." Klaus says as he turns around to walk away. Tobias is now standing on his own and Brice runs towards Klaus to make a move when Daman and Katherine show up and block Brice throwing him down the street.

"Damon?" Elena can't believe it's really him, and with Katherine of all people. She hadn't seen him for months and now he shows up, why?

"Even if you knew where it was, you wouldn't be able to get to it." Klaus smirks.

"Want a bet?" Brice returns the comment. "Hmm, who's missing from your little gang here Klaus?" They all look around wondering whose missing.

Then Elena realizes that Caroline was supposed to meet her at the grill before she met Tobias. "Klaus?" Elena says getting his attention. "Its Caroline… she was supposed to meet me here." Elena tells him. Tyler looks at Brice "Where is she?" He yells.

"Well look at that. Klaus isn't the only one who is in love with that pretty blond vampire." Brice says laughing. Tyler and Klaus look at each other with disgust.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 13**

**I know the Klaroline part of the story is taking awhile but there's a purpose! The story is just starting, I appreciate your reviews! Enjoy chapter 13!**

… **Outside the grill …**

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked freaking out.

"Nothing." Klaus responds

"What do you mean nothing?" Tyler asked, shocked by Klaus' response.

"We can't just barge in to try to save her, you'll get killed. We have to wait and make a strategic plan." Klaus explained to everyone.

"Why can't you just go in and get her?" Elena asked Klaus. "You're an original, there isn't anything that can kill you anymore." Everybody nodded in agreement with Elena.

"They would be expecting it; it would lead right into a trap." Klaus said. He was conflicted. His heart was pleading to go and save Caroline right away but his mind was telling him that if he went it wouldn't end well.

"What do they want from you?" Elena asked Klaus.

"He won't say." Katherine added.

"Well whatever it is, give it to them! It can't be worth Caroline's life." Tyler yelled to him.

"I can't." was the only thing that Klaus said to them and then left.

… **Mausoleum …**

Caroline starts to open her eyes looking around her.

"Good morning sunshine." Brice said to her. All of the other brothers walked down the stairs.

"Where am I?" She asked them.

"In the basement of a mausoleum my dear." Jeremiah replies to Caroline as he walks closer to her. She looks around and sees Tobias.

"Tobias..?" Caroline asks quietly seeing if its actually him.

"Yes he was only pretending to be friends with you guys so we could get close to the only person Klaus cares about." Brice tells her. She continues to look at Tobias and he mouths the words "Im sorry".

…**The Salvatore's House …**

"We can't lose Caroline too" Elena cries to Damon.

"And we won't." Tyler comforts Elena.

"I don't get the big deal about that pestiferous blond vampire. Let's just leave her, Klaus is hiding something and we need to find out." Katherine states.

"No!" Elena yells at Katherine "We can't just leave her to die!"

"Just because your now a vampire, doesn't mean I can't kill you." Katherine threatens.

"Where's Tyler?" asked Damon, looking around the halls.

"He was just here a second ago." Elena said.

"He left." Katherine reveals. "He left once I mentioned something Klaus was hiding."

"What? And you didn't mention this?" Elena yelled to her. "Come on we have to go after him and help Caroline."

"Not my problem." Katherine said as she jumped on the couch.

"Damon, we have to help her." Elena whined. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but get involved.

"Really Damon? All she has to do is look at you with those puppy dog eyes and you fold." Katherine says to Damon.

"Ugh, fine Elena, I will help you get Caroline but you owe me." He says to her frustrated.

…**Mausoleum…**

"He's not going to come…" Caroline tells them all as they all just wait around. "its been hours."

"He'll come." Jeremiah responds to Caroline.

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline asks him. Jeremiah starts to reply when Noah comes flying down the stairs. Tyler rushes down them and looks for Caroline, but before he can go towards her, Brice and Tobias already have him pinned against the wall.

"Tyler!" Caroline yells for help.

"Look who showed up." Jeremiah asks rhetorically. "I knew you'd both show up. The question was who was going to come first."

"Let her go!" Tyler yells as he struggles to get free from Tobias and Brice.

"We can't…" Jeremiah responds. "We need her, she's leverage."

"For what? Klaus?" Tyler asks already knowing the answer. "I'll help you." He says.

"Tyler no!" Caroline yells.

Jeremiah looks at Tyler confused and curious.

"If you let her go I will help you." Tyler tells him.

"Take him out." Jeremiah orders.

"No, wait! I can help get what you want from Klaus!" Tyler tells him. Jeremiah signals for Brice and Tobias to let him go.

"What do you know about what Klaus has?" Brice asks Tyler.

"I know that he has it and he won't give it up to you for anybody." Tyler replies.

"You will help us retrieve the stone, and kill Klaus. Only then will we let Caroline go." Jeremiah explains to Tyler.

"But we can't kill Klaus. All the weapons are gone and even if there was a way, it would kill all the vampires and hybrids, including me, which he has turned!"

"So you don't know what exactly Klaus has." Tobias states.

"Wait… is it a weapon to kill Klaus?" Tyler asks.

Caroline then suddenly looks up "You can't kill Klaus!"

Tyler looks at Caroline "Why would you care if he died?" he asks in a jealous tone.

Caroline thinks of an answer other than that she would secretly miss him. "If he died then you would too!"

Tyler looks relieved by her answer. "Why should we trust you?" Noah asks Tyler. "How do we know that if we leave you won't try to help her escape?"

"There isn't anybody I want dead more than Klaus. Even if you let Caroline go I will help you." Tyler tells them. "But first, you must tell me what we are trying to get from Klaus."

"No…" Ty tries to say to Tyler but Jeremiah interrupts.

"Klaus has a weapon, It is a stone. With the powers of a witch and another object, the stone can kill Klaus without killing any of the vamp-hybrids that he has turned." Jeremiah reveals.

Tyler looks at Jeremiah surprised "I give you my word, I will help you get the weapon from Klaus and kill him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 14**

…**The Salvatore House…**

"Elena you have to stay here." Damon tells her.

"No Damon, she's my friend." Elena argues.

She grabs her jacket from the coat rack and he grabs her arm. "Elena your staying here." He restates.

"No I'm not." She tells him again.

"If things don't go down well… I can't have you getting hurt." Damon said to her quietly.

"We aren't together anymore Damon. You can't control what I do." She tells him. Katherine looks at how Damon looks at Elena and can't help but be jealous.

"Bonnie" Damon signals.

Bonnie walks into the living room "Sorry Elena, I can't lose another friend." Damon and Katherine walk out the front door and Elena races after them but she can't leave the house.

"Not this spell again Bonnie!" Elena yells.

"Sorry but you cant leave until they get back." Bonnie explains.

…**Graveyard…**

"Ahh… Damon, Katherine, welcome." Klaus says to them "You guys understand the plan?" he asks.

"Damon and I will go in and snap as many necks as we can before we actually have to fight. Once that's done you will come in and get Caroline. Then we will burn there bodies." Katherine states.

"Yes, good." Klaus says. They walk to the outside of the mausoleum and stand on each side. "Remember, the goal is to not be heard as long as possible." Damon says. They burst through the mausoleum door as quietly as they can and nobody is inside the small room.

They stand still and listen, "How are we supposed to get Klaus, let alone make him give up the location?"

"Tyler?" Damon whispers to Klaus. He signals for Damon and Katherine to go in. "What are we supposed to do with Tyler?"

"Leave him to me." Klaus replies. Damon and Katherine sprints down the stairs with vamp speed. Damon snaps the neck of Noah and Ty while Katherine snaps Brice's neck.

As Klaus is waiting up the stairs of the mausoleum, Elena bursts in through the front door. "How did you leave your house?" Klaus asks.

"Bonnie understands the meaning of friendship." Elena replies. "What is going on? She hears crashing down the stairs and runs down there.

"Great." Klaus says sarcastically and follows her in there.

Elena sees Tobias laying on the floor wounded but not dead and runs to him. Klaus comes over to them with a wooden steak. "Klaus no" Elena commands.

"Elena, I can kill you, and I will if you stand in my way." Klaus says to her. He lifts up his steak ready to plunge it into Elena when Damon speeds over in front of her. Klaus mistakenly hits Damon instead of Elena.

"Damon?" Elena asks as she sees if it hit his heart. Luckily it missed it by a smidge.

"Oh Damon, no matter who you are with, you will always love Elena Gilbert. That will get you killed one of these days." Klaus reveals.

"But not today" Damon says as he pulls the steak out of him.

Jeremiah being the older and faster vampire grabs Elena by the stairs and holds her tight as he threatens to push a steak through her heart. Out of nowhere Stephan comes down the stairs and snaps Jeremiahs neck.

"Stephan…?" Elena asks, wondering if it's really him. Damon looks at him confused as Rebekah follows down the stairs. Damon knew that Stephan and Rebekah became a thing and took off together but didn't think that Elena should know. Thinking it's better for her when he really doesn't want to see her reaction. Stephan looks at Elena then Damon and then Katherine. He gives a confused look on to why Katherine is there. Elena runs to the cell Caroline is in and unlocks the gates.

"What to do with you…" Klaus says out loud to thinking to himself about Tyler. He backs into a corner as Klaus walks towards him.

"Klaus no!" Caroline yells as she runs in front of Tyler, blocking Klaus from him.

"Caroline move." Klaus commands.

"Don't kill him; he was just trying to get me out of there." Caroline explains.

"And how well that was going" he states.

"Please… For me?" She begs. He looks at her as he starts to back down. He can't believe that she has this much power over him by just being, her.

"Fine. Tyler," Klaus says as he grabs his arm and drags him to the stairs of the mausoleum. "leave Mystic Falls and never come back." He commands. Tyler hurries up out of the mausoleum and Caroline follows.

…**Lockwood Estate…**

"You can't leave!" Caroline demands.

"I have to…" Tyler says.

"Then let me come with you"

"It will be safer if you stay here," Tyler tells her. She starts to shed a tear and he wipes it off her face "It won't be forever" He tells her. He kisses her "I love you" and then vanishes.

…**Mikaelson Manor… **

"This couldn't have worked out any better."Klaus says to Elijah as he opens a bottle of wine.

"How do you say that? Caroline almost died." Elijah asks.

"The faction is dead, except for one of them, and Tyler is gone." He answers.

"What do you mean except for one of them?" Elijah asks

"Elena protected one of them and Damon protected Elena. I'll deal with him later." Klaus responds.

"How could you!?" Caroline bursts into the house.

"Join me for a drink love?" Klaus asks as he pours a second drink.

"Why banish him?" She asks.

He sets down both drinks "Even if you weren't in that cell, Tyler would've ended up helping them."

"You were just waiting for an excuse to do that, weren't you?" She states.

"Everything might not turn out how expected or how we wanted, but it will work out and maybe even our dreams will come true." Klaus says as he smiles, talking about the dream he herd Caroline say she had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 15**

…**Flash Back…**

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon asks. She starts to walk closer to him.

"I missed you." She replied.

He rolls his eyes "So Stephan and Rebekah are off who knows where and your bored." He says for her.

"No Damon, I missed you."

"Im with Elena… but you know that." He says.

"Forget about her..." She tells him, "Im sorry for choosing Stephan." Damon grabs a glass cup and pours himself a drink.

"Your stronger… meaner… sexier" She walks closer trying to seduce him. He continues to ignore her, pouring more into his cup as it gets empty. Now she's standing less than an inch away from him. She grabs his cup and sets onto the desk right beside them and starts to kiss him.

"Damon..? Elena comes in through the front door and sees Katherine and him and runs out.

…**End of Flash Back…**

"Damon?" Katherine says waking him up.

"Im sorry Elena." He says still sleeping. Katherine looks at him with sadness, jealousy, then anger.

"Damon get up!" She yells, throwing a pillow at him.

"Im up…" He answers, slowly getting up. Elena walks in with Tobias leaning on her still recovering from being wounded. Damon rushes over and pushes him against the wall beginning to suffocate him against the wall.

"Damon stop!" Elena yells as she tries to pull him off of Tobias. Katherine comes up and pulls Damon off of Tobias. They both go upstairs and Elena takes Tobias to the couch. "Your bleeding!" Elena says as she sees blood soak through his white shirt. He looks down and takes off his shirt. Elena takes a second to stare at her perfect body and then grabs the first aid kit.

"Thanks but it will heal." He says to her.

She puts the box down "Oh yeah, I guess there were some things that we didn't tell each other."

"Yeah I guess so" he replies then smiles. Elena keeps staring into his eyes until Katherine and Damon's conversation catches her ear. She starts to listen.

"Im sorry Katherine… But I will always love Elena." Damon says to her. Katherine then leaves.

Elena then realizes that Tobias can also hear their conversation. "You two have history then?" Tobias asks her.

"Yeah we have history…" Elena starts to respond. Damon stays upstairs listening to the twos conversation. "He's not that bad once you get to know him. Yeah he's impulsive, crazy, can be mean, and he sometimes doesn't always do things for the right reason but he always ends up doing the right thing." She tells Tobias. Damon smiles and then walks downstairs.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" Damon asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." She tells Tobias and then follows Damon into the kitchen.

"Im sorry for that," Damon tells Elena.

"I know Damon." She says.

"I heard you talking to him," Damon starts to say.

"Just because you can be a good guy, doesn't mean that I will be with you Damon. You cant have a relationship without trust, and I don't trust you…Not with what happened with Katherine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 16:**

Okay so this is finally going to get good! I appreciated all of your reviews and I hope you continue to make them, Thanks!

…**Mikaelson Manor…**

"I will never forgive you for this." Caroline bursts out of the front door.

"Well… that went well." Elijah said sarcastically.

…**Caroline's House…**

Caroline gets out of her car to see Elena standing at her front door. "I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing." Elena tells her. She extends out her arm with an envelope in her hand. "This was on the doorstep when I got here," she shows her "It's from Tyler." Caroline grabs it from Elena and unlocks the door.

"You can stay if you want." Caroline tells her.

"Just for a little bit," Elena walks into the Kitchen and grabs a drink as Caroline sits on the couch opening the envelope.

"It's a letter…" Caroline tells Elena.

"What does it say?"She asks.

"Dear Car," Caroline starts to read. Before she reads the rest aloud, she skims it over and starts to cry. Elena then puts down her drink, goes to the living room, and grabs the letter from Caroline's hands. She opens up the letter and then starts to read it.

_**Dear Car,**_

_**I understand why Klaus has banished me and you should too. He cannot trust me and I him. Even if you weren't in danger with the faction, I would have still tried to find a way to kill Klaus. I will find it one day, but until then I want you to live your life. Do what you want and you need not worry about me. We will meet again, whether it's in 100 days or 100 years. I love you Caroline.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Tyler**_

Elena puts down the note on the coffee table and sits down next to Caroline. "Im so sorry!" Elena tells her. Caroline hugs Elena and continues to cry. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" Elena asks.

Caroline starts to wipe her tears and clears her throat so she can talk, "Yeah, my mom won't be home until the end of the week." Elena checks her phone as she's been doing since she first got to Caroline's. "When were you supposed to meet him?" Caroline asks Elena.

Elena looks at Caroline confused, "What?"

"Tobias," Caroline says "hasn't he been the one texted you all day? What time were you supposed to meet with him?" she asks.

Elena looks down at her phone and then back up at Caroline. "I was going to meet him at my house at 7:00pm." Elena tells her and looks at the clock; it's currently 9:45pm.

"Go, I'll be fine here!" Caroline demands.

"You sure?" Elena confirms as she grabs her things and stuffs it in her purse.

"Yes, I'm good, go!" Caroline reassures her as she watches her walk out the front door. Caroline continues to sit on the couch and just looks around her… the loneliness and the quiet… until there's a sudden knock on the door. Caroline gets up and opens the door to see Klaus.

"Caroline…" Klaus attempts to start talking but then stops when he sees Caroline walk back into the living room leaving the door open to follow. He slowly walks in surprised but then notice that she has been crying. "What's wrong love?" He asks her. She starts to tear up and hands him the letter that Tyler had sent her. He silently reads it and looks at the beautiful blond vampire start to shed tears. "I'm sorry Caroline." He tells her. "I didn't mean for all this to happen. All I know is… there's something about you… something that makes me act and feel different then I've ever felt." Caroline starts to wipe away her tears. "Your beautiful Caroline, and smart, and you could do wonders with the world. I am truly sorry about Tyler…" Klaus tells her as he gets up and starts to walk towards the front door to leave.

"Klaus!" Caroline yells to him. She can't think straight with Tyler leaving and Klaus being nice… She doesn't know where her feelings lie. Klaus turns around towards her and she's already less than a few inches away from him when she kisses him. At first Klaus is shocked but then he starts to realize what's going on. He starts to kiss back, more passionately this time. Klaus takes off his shirt as she continues to kiss him. She throws him to the couch with massive force and slips off her dress. She climbs on top of him and unbuckles his pants.

…**Elena's House…**

"Sorry I'm late, Caroline was dealing with a few things. Do you want anything to drink?" Elena asks Tobias.

"It's okay, I haven't been waiting long anyways. No thanks." He replies. They are both sitting on her couch in the living room at this point. It goes silent for a moment.

"Im sorry about your brothers." Elena tells him. Tobias doesn't say anything. "Who are you guys? How do you know about Klaus?" She asks.

"Were the Iqembu, or Faction. Us five brothers were chosen to be trained since birth to kill and defend against the worst of the creatures out there, including the originals. When we reach 18 years of age, they turn us. Our mission is to kill the originals without killing all of the other vampires. If we dont complete our mission within 50 years, or we all die, then they come and kill us themselves. They then have others take over that have been through the same process." Tobias explains.

"How do you kill an original without killing every other vampire?" Elena asked him. He sits there and doesnt answer, trying to decide whether or not Elena should be trusted. She lifts up his chin and faces it towards her "You can trust me" she reassures him.

"It's a stone... When combined with the magic of a powerful witch and a sacrifice, it will kill all the originals without killing the vampires and hybrids that they have turned." Tobias tells her.

She looks confused, "A stone? Where is the stone at?" She asks.

"Klaus has it" Tobias reveals.

"Wait... a sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?" Elena asks worriedly.

"The faction must sacrifice all five of them for the ritual." He says to her, Elena now understands.

Tobias looks down at the coffee table "Thanks," he tells her.

She looks at him a little confused. "For…?" She asks.

"I would have died along side my brothers that night if you wouldn't of been there… Thanks." He explains to her. A faint smile comes upon her face. Tobias leans in closer to Elena and kisses her. "Finally" Elena thinks in her head. She's been waiting for him to kiss her already but she understands because of the circumstances.

…**Caroline's House…**

She cannot believe that just happened. Tyler has been gone less than a week and she has already gave into Klaus. He gets up, puts his pants on and starts to head for the bedroom door. "Klaus?" Caroline starts to say.

He turns around "Yes love?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She tells him hoping that he would stay the night with her.

Klaus smiles and walks back to her. He slides into the bed under the covers and wraps his arms around her in a spooning position. She smiles and falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 17:**

**I just want to say thanks for reading! Also this summer I'm not sure how much I'll be updating my story, but reviews go straight to my phone so reviews will help make me remember and update it faster! **

….Klaus smiles and walks back to her. He slides into the bed under the covers and wraps his arms around her in a spooning position. She smiles and falls asleep….

…**1 week later…**

"I have to pick Caroline up first, and then we will meet you at school." Elena says to Bonnie over the phone.

"Okay, hurry!" Bonnie says to her.

"I will, I'm on my way to her house right now." She tells Bonnie and hangs up. Elena gets to Caroline's house and honks the horn. About a minute later Caroline walks out of her house, gets into Elena's car and heads to the school.

…**High School…**

"There you guys are." Bonnie says walking across the parking lot to Elena and Caroline.

"Yes, we're here. Why were you in a rush for us to get here?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"We have a new addition to the senior class." Bonnie tells them as she points over to the courtyard at a tall skinny blonde vampire.

"What is Rebekah doing here?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Bonnie responds.

"Oh no…" Caroline says as she holds her stomach with one hand and covers her mouth with the other.

"What?" Elena asks.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Caroline says as she runs to the nearest trash can by the basketball courts and throws up.

"Are you okay Caroline?" They go over and ask her.

"No… not really. I've been sick for the past few days."Caroline tells them.

"Have you eaten recently? Like actual people blood?" Elena asks her.

"No, I haven't been eating much but when I do, yeah its fresh people blood." Caroline replies.

"That's weird." Bonnie says. "You shouldn't be getting sick Caroline." Elena walks back to her car and they follow. She gets out a blood bag from a cooler in the back and hands it to Caroline. Caroline takes a sip and before she gets it down, she pukes it up.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebekah comes up to them and asks.

"We don't know…" Bonnie tells her.

"Let's take her home, she can't stay at school." Elena suggests. They help Caroline into the car and start to drive away from the school.

"You can't take me home." Caroline tells them.

"Why not?" Rebekah asks.

"My mom is back home, I don't want her worrying." She explains.

"We can go to my house." Elena says.

…**Elena's House…**

They all get inside the house and Elena grabs a small trash can, putting it by the couch where Caroline is sitting.

"We have to take her to the doctors" Elena says to them.

"No we can't, vampires don't get sick, this is not a human problem!" Bonnie explains to Elena as Caroline continues to vomit into the trash can.

"I could call my Niklaus, he might know more than us." Rebekah suggests.

"No!" Caroline demands. She has been avoiding him ever since she let her guard down. She doesn't want them to know what happened that night and would rather be sick then have to face him. She's too vulnerable around him and doesn't trust herself.

"Caroline, we have to do something." Bonnie tells her. Caroline is still throwing up in the trash can and Elena nods her head up and down, signaling for Rebekah to call Klaus. She goes outside and calls him.

About 15 minutes later there's a knock on the door. Rebekah opens it and Klaus walks in. Caroline looks at Elena giving her the "Im going to kill you" look. Klaus goes to Caroline "What is wrong?" he asks. Caroline doesn't respond to him.

"She has just been puking for a few days and she can't keep blood down." Elena tells him.

"I see it wasn't your idea for me to come over." He says referring to Caroline. "Have you taken her to the doctor?" Klaus asks them.

"You see I'm not crazy!" Elena tells them.

"Why would we take her to the doctors?" Bonnie asks Klaus.

"It could be a human problem that's wrong with her." He explains to them.

"Okay, so let's go to the doctors." Caroline says to them as she gets up from the couch.

…**Hospital…**

Klaus, Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena are all sitting in the chairs as Caroline checks in to be seen. "We can see you right now Ms. Forbes." Says one of the nurses.

Caroline eyes for Elena to come over to the counter. "I don't want everyone to go in with me… but can you come with me?" She asks Elena.

"Yeah, of course." Elena replies. They follow the nurse down the hall way, taking a few turns, and into a exam room where Klaus and the rest of them can't hear that far away over the noise.

"So what seems to be the problem today?" The nurse asks Caroline.

"I can't stop puking and I can't keep my food down." She tells the nurse, failing to mention that her food is actually people.

The nurse looks at the wall and takes a second to think. "I am going to give you an ultrasound and see if that will reveal anything that could be wrong with your stomach." She tells Caroline and she gets the machine ready. "Lift up your shirt please." The nurse tells her. She squeezes gel from a tube onto Caroline's stomach and spreads it around looking at the screen.

"Whats that?" Caroline and Elena both ask the nurse, referring to a small blurry shape on the screen.

"It looks like the thing that's causing your stomach problem isn't really a thing, it's a person… your pregnant." The nurse tells Caroline.

Elena and Caroline look at each other is shock "No… but that's impossible." Caroline tells both Elena and the nurse.

"And it looks like your pretty far along for not knowing your pregnant. You are about six weeks…I'll give you two a moment to talk and then I'll be in to give you some information about options." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

"How can you be pregnant Caroline?" Elena asks her, not believing that this is really happening. "Vampires don't get pregnant!" Caroline doesn't respond. Elena waits a minute to think about what to say. "…well maybe something good will come out of all of this…" she tells her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks Elena confused.

"Well if you decide to have the baby, maybe Klaus will stop his obsession with you and he might let Tyler come back to Mystic Falls." Elena explains. Caroline slowly starts to develop tears and shakes her head at Elena saying no. Elena gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. "What… no… Caroline you couldn't have… when?" she asks Caroline.

"It was about a week ago when you left to hang out with Tobias… Klaus stopped over and he was being super nice, I was vulnerable and I didn't want to be alone." Caroline explains to her.

"I would have stayed with you if you told me that! Wait… that was a week ago. The nurse said that you were already six weeks along in the pregnancy." Elena says confused.

"Tyler and I haven't been intimate for a long time because I keep having those weird dreams and it messes with my mind. I don't know how I could be six weeks pregnant… but then again, I don't know how I can be pregnant at all!" Caroline explains. "Go get Bonnie!"

Elena goes to the lobby "Do they know what's wrong with her?" Klaus asked her.

Elena ignores his question, grabs Bonnie and walks back to the room that Caroline is in. "What is going on?" Bonnie asks as Elena pushes her into the exam room.

"Im pregnant…" Caroline tells her.

Bonnie looks at Elena to see if what she was saying was actually true. "What?... How?... I don't understand, vampires can't get pregnant. How did this happen?" Bonnie asks trying to figure out what is going on.

"It was when I got the letter from Tyler, the letter that that he broke up with me with. I was vulnerable and emotional then Klaus showed up. He was being super nice and…" Caroline starts to tell Bonnie as she gets interrupted.

"What?" Bonnie interrupts, "Klaus? Are you telling me that you are pregnant with Klaus' baby?" Bonnie can't believe what she is being told. She waits a minute to talk. "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Tyler… or Klaus?" She asks her.

Caroline looks off to the side, "I don't know…" she answers.

"Well you're going to have to decide something." Bonnie tells her.

"But we're here for you Car, no matter what you decide... right Bonnie?" Elena says relieving the tension that was rising between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yeah we're here for you." Bonnie tells Caroline. "You don't have to decide anything right now, but what are we going to tell everyone in the lobby?" she asks.

"We'll tell them I just got the flu and the pregnancy pills she gives me ill say is a prescription." Caroline says as the nurse comes in.

"Here are some pamphlets with more information then I could give you." The nurse hands Caroline 6 pamphlets about nutrition and pregnancy.

"Thanks." Caroline says back. The three of them walk out into the lobby as Klaus and Rebekah stand up.

"I just had the flu. The nurse gave me a prescription and I should be better soon." Caroline tells the two of them.

Klaus looks at her knowing that she isn't telling the truth. He doesn't want to start anything at the hospital so he just says "That's good."

They all walk into the hospital parking lot, "I have to take Bonnie home and then meet Tobias at my house." Elena tells Caroline. "Would you want to hang with me and Tobias?" She asks her.

Elena drove Caroline to the hospital but she didn't want to hang out with them, not tonight. It showed on her face. "I can take you home." Klaus says to them.

"No that's okay, I can go with Elena." Caroline tells him. She wants to think everything through before she tells either of them.

"Actually that's perfect, besides you don't really want to come with me." Elena says trying to give Caroline an opportunity to talk to Klaus.

"Okay…" Caroline gives.

…**Elena…**

Elena dropped Bonnie off and met Tobias at her house. Tobias notices that Elena is sort of out of it, "What's bothering you?"

"It's…" Elena starts to say, questioning whether or not she should tell him. "It's just something with Caroline."

"What's wrong?" He asks as no reply is given. "You can trust me." He reassures her.

"She's pregnant…" Elena announces.

"Oh, with Tyler's baby?"

"Nope… Klaus'." Elena reveals.

"Ooh wow, wasn't expecting that." Tobias responds.

"Yeah, I don't really know how that happened." She tells him. "Well I know, remember that night I was late to meet you from Caroline's house? When Tyler broke up with her?" Elena asks.

"Yeah?" Tobias answers.

"Well apparently Caroline didn't want to be alone but she didn't tell me. Klaus stopped by and she gave in." Elena continues and then stops for a minute.

"What?" Tobias asks why she stopped telling the story.

"I could have prevented all of this! If I would have stayed with her instead of coming to see you this wouldn't have happened!" Elena starts to cry into Tobias' shoulder.

He hugs her "No, it isn't your fault. This would have happened whether you stayed with her that night or came to meet me." He says trying to comfort her.

…**Caroline…**

Klaus shuts off his car and opens the passenger door for Caroline. She walks in through her front door and heads to her bed room to set down her stuff, Klaus follows. He stands at her doorway "What's wrong love?" he asks.

She sits on her bed "nothing."

"Im here for you Caroline." Klaus tells her. He walks towards the bed and sits on the other side of the bed. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, don't sit down!" she tells him.

"Caroline please…" he starts to say.

"No, I need to tell you something first." Caroline decides that she is going to have to tell him at one time or another. "Then you can decide if you want to stay."

"Nothing will change my mind about the way I feel about you." Klaus tells her.

"I don't have the flu… Im six weeks pregnant." She reveals. Klaus stands up from the bed "With your baby." She continues. He sits back down.

"How is that possible?" he asks.

"I don't know. How is it possible I'm pregnant?" she asks right back.

"I don't know, but like I said, I'm here for you Caroline." He tells her. She can't believe that is his reaction. How is he being so nice? The real question she's asking herself is whether or not she should let him stay. Once she tells Tyler, he won't forgive her. "Do you want me to stay?"Klaus asks again. Caroline doesn't respond, she repositions herself lying right beside him with her head on his chest. She falls asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 18:**

**Thanks for being patient with me guys! It's summer and I'm trying my best to continue writing between my activities! **

…**Caroline's House…**

Caroline starts to wake up. She looks over beside her only to see an empty bed, wondering if yesterday was just a dream. She puts her hands on her stomach… "Yesterday couldn't have been a dream" she thinks to herself. "If yesterday wasn't a dream and I really did fall asleep on Klaus, where is he? I can't believe he would leave before I got up, wait yes I can!" She lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes to think. Her thoughts get interrupted by a big clash coming from the Kitchen. She jumps up and slowly walks towards the kitchen. She walks around the corner and sees Klaus standing in front of the counter.

…**Elena's House…**

Elena wakes up and looks over at Tobias. She slides closer to him and puts her head on his chest. He wakes up and looks down to her. "Sorry." She says for waking him up. He sits up a little and kisses her.

She kisses him again. "I have to meet Bonnie at the grill." She tells him as she slides out of bed. "Do you want to come?"

"I shouldn't…" he responds.

"C'mon, Bonnie doesn't mind." She tells him as she grabs his hands pulling him to the edge of the bed. "She likes you…" she continues to talk as she sits on top of his lap and kisses him. "I like you." She continues to kiss him.

"Okay, I'll go!" Tobias tells her. She kisses him one last time and goes to her closet to get dressed.

…**Caroline's House…**

"Did I wake you?" Klaus asks Caroline. She just shakes her head nodding "no" and sits down in a chair at the table. Klaus opens a few cupboards and grabs stuff out of them. About a minute later he sets down a plate in front of Caroline and another next to hers.

"You made breakfast?" Caroline opens her eyes wide to see a perfectly cooked breakfast on the plate in front of her.

"Yeah… why do you seem so surprised?" He asks her. Caroline just stares at the plate, looking confused. "What..?" He asks.

"I… I don't know what this is." She says to him as she pushes away from the table, standing up and walking away. He looks at her confused. "I don't know what this means…" she continues, "you being here, the food."

"It's just breakfast love. It doesn't have to mean anything." He says as he walks towards her.

"No, stop!" she yells to him putting her hands out in front of her to stop him from coming any closer. She's confused and doesn't know how she feels. "I need time," she says to him "time to think."

"Okay…" Klaus picks up his jacket from the side of the couch and walks towards the front door. "take all the time you need love." He says as he kisses her on the cheek. Caroline watches him walk out the door and right when the door shuts she walks fastly to her phone and calls Elena.

…**The Grill…**

"How is it possible?" Tobias asks Bonnie.

"I don't know…" Bonnie responds.

Elena feels her phone vibrate, she pulls it out of her pocket. "It's Caroline." Elena tells Tobias and Bonnie as she answers it. "Hey Car, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you guys." Caroline tells her.

"She needs to talk to us." Elena mentions to Bonnie. "Are you okay?" Elena asks Caroline.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Have you and Bonnie figured out how this is even possible?" Caroline asks.

"No, we have no idea… Do you want to meet us at the Grill?" Elena asks her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Caroline tells her and hangs up.

"She's going to meet us here in 10 minutes." Elena tells Bonnie and Tobias. "She wanted to talk to us… I don't know what about but she seemed sad."

"I would be too if I were her!" Bonnie says.

….

"There she is." Tobias points over to the blonde vampire walking into the grill. She walks over and sits next to Bonnie in a booth.

"How are you?" Bonnie asks her.

"I'm okay." Caroline tells all of them.

"What happened when Klaus drove you home from the hospital?" Elena asks her. Caroline knows they are just wondering what she wanted to talk about but she doesn't want to talk about everything in front of Tobias.

She looks toward Tobias deciding to trust him and talk when "I'll go get drinks." He says to them knowing that Caroline wants some space to talk.

"He drove me home, came inside, and I told him." Caroline tells them. They both look surprised and ask how he reacted. "He…" She tries to remember exactly what he said, "he said that he's here for me and it doesn't change the way he feels about me."

"Wow…" Bonnie says, "I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, neither did I!" Caroline responds. "He asked if I wanted him to stay and I kind of did at the moment. I didn't really know what was going on and I fell asleep in his arms."

….

As they continued talking a stranger came in through the Grill door. She walks straight to the bar and orders one drink.

…..

"Did he stay all the way through the night?" Elena asked.

"Yeah he did… I woke to him making breakfast! Can you believe that? Breakfast! But I kicked him out, I said I needed time to think about things." Caroline continues.

"Yeah you do! Especially with you and Tyler not being together anymore." Elena says not realizing that Tyler was still a touchy subject.

"Oh my…"Caroline says as she covers her mouth with both her hands. "What am I going to tell Tyler?"

"Don't tell him!" Elena exclaims.

"You have to tell him Caroline! It wouldn't be right if you didn't." Bonnie tells her.

"Im sorry to interrupt but you've got company listening in." Tobias tells them as he points the women that's sitting at the bar. "She's only ordered one drink the whole time she's been here and hasn't moved, she's a vampire."

"How do you know?" Caroline asks him.

"I was trained, I can tell if you're a vampire by just observing you." He reminds them. They all look to the bar, she gets up and walks out of the grill.

"Come on." Elena tells them as she follows the stranger. They all walk out of the grill to see no one outside.

"Where'd she go?" Bonnie asks.

"She just disappeared." Elena responds. "That's weird, I wonder who she was."

Caroline looks into her purse to find her phone. "I think I left my phone at home." She tells them. "I'm going to go back and get it."

"Okay but come back!" Elena tells her.

…**Caroline's House…**

Caroline searches the counters and the couch for her phone but still can't find it. "Looking for this?" Caroline hears and turns around quickly to see a women standing by the front door.

"You, you were at the grill… Who are you?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, my names Angie. Are you Caroline?" She asks making sure.

"How do you know who I am?" Caroline asks back.

"Oh my goodness, so you're THE Caroline Forbes?" Angie asks again. Caroline doesn't respond this time and looks at her confused. "The Caroline Forbes that's pregnant with the original hybrid?"

"How do you know about that?" Caroline asks defensively.

"Word travels fast, everyone knows." Angie tells her.

"Does anyone know how this is possible?" She asks. Caroline doesn't care who this person is right now, she just wants answers.

"Nobody knows but everyone wants to. You can't stay here Caroline, you're in danger!" Angie warns her as she shuts the blinds to the living room windows.

"What do you mean? Why am I in danger?" Caroline asks

"Word gets around fast… Some people want to know more, some want to be able to be in your position, and some aren't going to let this happen." Angie tells her.

Caroline walks over to the counter where Angie set her phone down, "Let what happen?" she asks her and she starts to dial a phone number. Before she can dial another number Angie snatches the phone and throws it against the wall.

"What did you do that for?" Caroline yells at her.

"You can't tell anyone about this, it's not safe." Angie explains to her.

"How do I know I can trust you? I just met you!" Caroline asks as she picks up her home phone.

"Fine but I'll be back."

…**Mikaelson Manor…**

"Find out!" Klaus yells at this tall brunette standing in the corridor.

"It's not as easy as it seems, I don't have anything to go on." She responds.

"Well hurry and don't come back until you have answers." He says pushing her out the door.

"Niklaus." Rebekah announces her presence.

"Sister." He says annoyed.

"Herd about your little predicament you're in… Was that one of your little witches?" Rebekah asks him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks "Aren't you supposed to be away with Stephan?"

"We heard about Caroline." She tells him.

"How do you know about that? Only a few people know." He asks her.

"On the contrary, everyone knows."Rebekah starts to tell him when his phone rings.

"Caroline?" Klaus says as he answers the phone.

"I need to talk to you." She tells him over the phone.

"Okay, do you want me to come over?" He asks her. Then there's a knock on the front door, it's Caroline. She walks in eager to talk to him when she sees Rebekah standing on the stairs.

"Caroline… I should be going now." Rebekah says as she grabs her jacket and walks out the door.

Klaus closes the door behind Rebekah, "whats wrong?" he asks Caroline.

"Everyone knows about the baby." She starts off telling him. "This vampire showed up at my house saying…" she continues until he cuts her off.

"What? What vampire? Why didn't you call me?" He asks her.

"This vampire, Angie, showed up at my house" she ignores his questions, "saying that everyone knows about the baby… And people aren't happy about it." Caroline sits down on the couch before she continues talking. "She said that people aren't going to let it happen."

"Let what happen?"Klaus asks as he walks over to where she's sitting.

"I don't know… she didn't tell me, but she knows more than she's telling."She explains.

"I can find out." Klaus says as he sits down next to her.

Caroline immediately stands up as he sits down, "That's not just why I came here."

Klaus stands up, "Okay, what about?"

"This can't happen." She tells him.

"What can't?" He walks closer to her.

"This!" she moves her arms back and forth in between the two of them. "You…Me… I can't do this."

"Caroline," He walks up to her grabbing her hand. She pulls away, "I love you." He reveals.

"I-I-I love Tyler…" she says questioning whether he loves her back. "I have always loved Tyler."

Klaus takes a second to responds; he doesn't know why that response hurt so badly. He immediately closes up, "Tyler left you, and he's never coming back!"Klaus yells angrily.

"Because of you!"Caroline yells back. "You made him leave and that is why he broke up with me!"

"I might have made him leave but he's the one who broke up with you, I had nothing to do with that! Besides, you can't change the fact that you're having MY baby." He tells her.

"I can't change the fact that I love Tyler still."

"I know," he says and walks away. As soon as Caroline leaves he grabs his phone from his pocket and calls the tall, brunette witch that was in the house earlier that day. 

"Klaus?" She answers the phone.

"A vampire…A vampire named Angie, find her. She knows more about this than anyone at this point knows. Find her and get information no matter what you have to do to get it out of her." He demands and hangs up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 19:**

**Here's a small update, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with school and practice! **

… **Caroline's House …**

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

"I don't know but Im talking to you guys now." She tells them.

"Okay, whatever. So what was her name again? Elena asks.

"Angie." Caroline responds.

"My question is how does everyone know already?" Bonnie asks.

"You're asking the wrong question." Angie walks in through the front door and falls to her knees. She's bleeding everywhere and her clothes are torn.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asks as her and Elena help her to the couch.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Angie yells at Caroline. "You weren't supposed to tell Klaus!"

"You can trust Klaus." Caroline tells her.

"Klaus isn't the one I'm worried about. Even though he has plenty of witches on his side that work for him out of loyalty, not just fear, all witches have the same intentions, the balance of nature. They don't want this baby being born."

"Who did this to you?" Caroline asks.

Angie shakes her head "Klaus, one of his witches. She tortured me until I told her everything I knew about what is going on."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Caroline sits down beside her.

"How do you know about Caroline and why are you warning us?" Elena asks Angie.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Is it Bonnie?" she looks towards her.

"How is this possible?" Bonnie asks the question she has been pondering on for awhile now.

"Ah, there it is." Angie says talking about the question. "Klaus' mother, when she created the curse to turn her family into vampires, she also created another spell. She knew that Klaus would be obsessed with his werewolf side and power. Until now it was a mere myth. It states that one of her sons, Klaus, can bare one child. She knew that this child would change him, for better or for worse." She tells them.

"If that's true then why hasn't he gotten anyone else pregnant?" Caroline asks her.

"You didn't let me finish. The myth also states that Klaus can only bare a child with his true love." Angie reveals.

"No…" Caroline starts to say as she gets up

"This child will either be Klaus' savior or his undoing."Angie finishes.

"That can't be true. Klaus cannot be my true love. I love Tyler!" Caroline yells to them all.

"True love works one way, it's deep and powerful. And because true love comes from the deepest and purest part of your heart, it is also dangerous."Angie tells her.

"Wait," Bonnie interrupts "if their baby might take down Klaus then why are the witches against it?" she asks.

"Like I said, this child will either be Klaus' savior or his undoing. The witches cannot take chances; the balance of nature must be preserved. You should know that more than anyone Bonnie."Angie replies.

"Klaus and Caroline? They can't be each other's true love."Elena laughs

"Believe it or not Caroline, you are pregnant because you are meant to be. This child will either bring Klaus and you together or rip you apart" Angie tells her.


	20. UPDATE

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm currently working on the next chapter. My computer crashed and my chapters and ideas went along with it. I appreciate your patients! Love you~XOXO


End file.
